Ciel's Little Problem
by Ichigo Sanero
Summary: Ciel wakes up one morning to discover something horrible. Will he be able to fix it? With the help of Sebastian, maybe... Not very good with summary's so hopefully you'll like the story better then the summary


"Good Morning, Young master," Sebastian's voice broke through the sleep of the young earl sleeping beneath the silky covers. Only a small groan could be heard, "Today I have Oolong tea and Poached Salmon and Mint salad for breakfast this morning." Sebastian continued, but paused, looking back at the bed, "Young master?" the black haired butler went up to the bed, "You need to get up, young master." He sighed as he watched the bundle under the blankets curl up more, ignoring him completely.

Letting out a sigh, Sebastian grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled it over his young master. The demon butler was shocked at what he saw. It was his master but attached to the boy was a pair of black ears poking from his dark blue grey hair and a long black tail from underneath his sleep shirt.

Ceil looked up at the demon butler glare at him with his cerulean mismatched eyes. "Sebastian what are you staring at?" the boy asked venomously.

"Young master, it seems you have grown new appendages," Sebastian said in an amused tone, leaning down and taking one of the cat ears between two fingers.

"Get off, that hurts." Ciel swatted at Sebastian's hand. After the butler let go, the young earl felt the ears that his demon was talking about, "What the!?" he yelped, then looking down he saw the tail which was flicking back and forth on its own. "Sebastian what's going on?" Ciel glared at the black clad butler.

"I cannot say, Young Master, I am as confused at you are." Sebastian replied, "Though I must say it looks quite adorable on you." The demon butler smirked, earning himself a glare from his master.

"Sebastian, this is an order, find out why I am like this and how do I undo it!" Ciel snapped, hissing slightly, as the cat ears laid flat upon his head.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said his red eyes taking the weird glow. "Shall I get you dress first?" He asked. Ciel just nodded and moved himself to the edge of the bed. "Young master, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put a hole in a pair of your shorts for your tail," Sebastian said as he unbuttoned Ciel's night shirt, amusement laced in the butler's voice.

"That just means you'll have to mend it back when you fix this cat problem" Ciel hissed, glaring at his butler. "You are to go through the schedule I had yesterday and figure this out, I shall be in my study." The boy grumbled, as he placed his rings upon his fingers and tied the eye patch over the contract seal.

"Yes, My Lord," The butler repeated and then disappear after setting up tea in the young earl's study.

Ciel, after sneaking to his office, sat down heavily into his chair, but jumped back up hissing, "Damn tail," he growled, and sat back down more gently. He picked up the tea cup with a sigh and began to look over his work.

When Sebastian came back an hour and a half later he found his young master asleep upon his desk, cat ears twitching in sleep. Sebastian smiled at the boy as he walked over and cleared away the tea set from earlier. Leaving and coming back with a new set, he woke his master up, "Young Master," He whispered, blowing slightly into one of the boy's new cat ears. The ear twitched and Ciel opened his eye looking blearily up at his demon butler.

"What are you doing?" he glared at Sebastian as he rubbed his cat ear. "What did you find out?" he asked quickly. Sebastian smiled at his master's quick one track mind for certain things.

"Well I went thought you entire schedule yesterday," Sebastian began, as he poured Ciel tea, "I also questioned the 4 others here to see if they tampered with my cooking, none didn't." he told him as he placed a fruit tart down. "I also went out and talked with everyone you met during that day, which includes Grell Sutercliff, Earl Trancy, and the Undertaker."

"And?" Ciel asked as he took a sip of his tea. "I bet it was that annoying Trancy," he mumbled under his breath, but then yelped, "It's hot." He said setting down the tea cup, "You made it too hot" he looked up at Sebastian with a cold look but it was lost with the young boy's tongue sticking out.

"I made it the same as usual, Young Master." Sebastian sighed, "You must have a cat tongue now." He smirked, "meaning it's quite sensitive." He said.

"Continue with what you found out," The young earl asked sharply as he looked back down at his tea and tart, hiding a small blush.

"Right," The demon butler smirked, "Grell didn't know anything and it wasn't hard to get information from him." he sighed remembering what he had to do to get the Reaper to open up. The red head was going camera crazy so it wasn't hard. "Next we have the Young Earl Trancy, He seemed to be the most likely to have done this to you, but surprisingly he didn't, the Earl seemed to not know what I was talking about when I mentioned something happened to you, and Claude said whatever it was they had nothing to do with it." Ciel made to say something but Sebastian cut him off, "Yes I know, I still believed that Trancy might have done something. But, when talking with the Undertaker, I received this." He pulled out a long test tube of clear liquid from his inner pocket and held it out for Ciel to see it.

"What is it?" The earl asked taking the vial from his butler and turned it around in his hand.

"It, apparently, is a potion of sorts that the Undertaker decided to put in your tea yesterday during your visit." Sebastian answered, "That was all I was able to get out of him, and he didn't say anything about a how to reverse it." The demon's red eyes watched as his master's one black ear twitched in irritation, he knew the news of no reversal would irk the young earl.

After waiting for Ciel to say anything, the boy was just staring at the cursed test tube that gave him ears and a tail. "Young Master?" Sebastian tried curiously and smirked at the glare he received.

"What was the order I gave you this morning?" The young earl asked coolly, his fingers tapping rhythmically on his desk.

"To figure out why you were like this and how to undo it," Sebastian replied smoothly.

"Hm… I never figured you to be a butler to only do half of a job," His master said coolly as he took a sip of his tea, which had cooled enough for his sensitive tongue, the vial now lying innocently on the desk.

"Never, my lord," Sebastian smirked as he bowed. "I will find a way to undo your new additions." He said, his eyes flashing red.

**AN: Alrighty now give it to me straight… should I continue this fanfic?  
Do you guys like it? I wasn't sure if it would come out alright or not.**

**So tell me what you think and post a nice little review! 3**


End file.
